


Souvenir

by PaulinhaAlmeida



Series: November Hinny 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hinny, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida
Summary: Harry e Ginny tinham certeza absoluta de que haviam encontrado um no outro o amor de suas vidas. Uma certeza muito forte e absoluta, daquelas que te faz não olhar para mais ninguém, não querer mais ninguém, não ver graça em mais ninguém e achar um jeito de colocar a pessoa amada em tudo o que há ao redor: na letra das músicas do Bon Jovi, nos roteiros de filmes românticos, em todos os passeios, nos seus sonhos, em cada pensamento. Aquele tipo de certeza que a gente só consegue ter aos 16 e 17 anos, que era a idade deles quando viveram essa experiência.Essa também é a idade em que (quase) todas as nossas certezas estão erradas.x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xPersonagens da JK RowlingNão autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: November Hinny 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada na música All Too Well da Taylor Swift  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8Jxo15Vfic

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold_

_But something about it felt like home somehow_

**_Em 1997 Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley se conheceram._ **

A princípio Harry não queria se mudar de cidade, mas não era como se os tios, com quem ele morava desde que se tornara órfão, ligassem muito para sua opinião sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Então, ainda que contra sua vontade, ele se despediu dos pouquíssimos amigos que tinha conseguido fazer na escola publica que frequentava e entrou no carro para as poucas horas de viagem que separavam Surrey de Warrington, a pequena cidade perto de Manchester, onde o tio havia arranjado um emprego imperdível.

Depois de aproximadamente quatro horas de silêncio absoluto por parte dele e reclamações irritantes por parte do primo Duda, eles estacionaram em frente a uma casa grande e bonita, numa vizinhança requintada da região. Quando Harry carregou sua pequena mala de pertences para o menor quarto da propriedade e olhou pela janela para aquele lugar novo e nada empolgante, tudo que conseguiu pensar era que não via a hora de sair dali.

Duas semanas depois ele começou o primeiro ano do ensino médio, que foi marcado por absolutamente nada de especial, a não ser pelo fato de que Harry aproveitou cada minuto de tempo livre nos computadores da escola procurando por bolsas de estudo em qualquer universidade que o possibilitasse se mudar para bem longe dali.

No segundo ano Harry já estava mais habituado e tinha alguns amigos. Um deles, Olivio Wood, o convenceu no inicio do ano letivo a fazer o teste para entrar para o time de futebol, então foi assim que ele conseguiu uma desculpa a mais para passar mais tempo ainda fora de casa.

O time foi também o meio pelo qual ele olhou para Ginny Weasley pela primeira vez.

A equipe masculina e a feminina nunca faziam nada juntas, mas as meninas haviam se inscrito no campeonato feminino contra outras escolas da cidade e o time não tinha integrantes o suficiente para treinarem entre si, então decidiram que o time masculino as ajudaria a treinar. Harry, que tinha vivido uma vida inteira de exclusão e bullying, se recusou a participar das piadinhas que os companheiros fizeram a respeito de jogarem contra mulheres e estava mais do que disposto a participar de todos os treinos que elas precisassem para representar o colégio em grande estilo.

Harry chegou adiantado para o primeiro treino, se aqueceu com os exercícios costumeiros e ficou aguardando a partida começar. Ele estava um pouco distraído no dia, então talvez por isso não tenha percebido o drible inesperado que o fez bater a ponta da chuteira surrada contra o gramado ao invés da bola que estivera em sua frente até uma fração de segundo antes, e cair.

Ele rolou de costas para se levantar e olhou para cima quando viu a mão esticada para lhe dar apoio. Foi ali, sentado no chão depois de um tombo causado por um drible perfeito, que Harry olhou para ela. Claro que ele já a tinha visto antes, de relance pelos corredores com outros calouros, mas nunca antes ele a havia olhado. Enquanto aceitava a mão que ela lhe oferecia, o garoto se questionou como nunca tinha reparado melhor naquele rosto bonito antes.

Ginny, por sua vez, que já havia visto, olhado, reparado, escaneado e admirado o jogador caído em sua frente, não conseguiu evitar o coração um pouco acelerado pela interação, mas disfarçou tudo com louvor e o ajudou a se colocar novamente em pé como qualquer adversário respeitoso teria feito.

—Tudo bem? - Ela perguntou para prolongar o momento.

—Tudo certo, obrigado. Belo drible.

Depois disso vieram alguns acenos quando se viam de longe, umas duas ou três frases trocadas quando casualmente se encontravam em algum corredor, uma ou outra dica de treino de um para o outro, e mais as interações necessárias quando treinavam juntos. Quando começaram a ficar mais descontraídos na presença um do outro, as férias de fim de ano chegaram trazendo um intervalo de quatro semanas na lenta aproximação entre eles.

Foi durante essas mesmas quatro semanas que eles foram surpreendidos também por uma saudade que nem sabiam que sentiam, e que a princípio não entenderam direito o que causava.

O dia frio que marcou o retorno às aulas na segunda semana de janeiro de 1998 trouxe a confirmação do que era aquilo quando se viram e trocaram o aceno costumeiro, dessa vez acompanhando de um sorriso mais aberto, uma empolgação maior e um alívio inédito.

Os treinos retomaram, a interação aumentou e o campeonato que Ginny competiria começou um mês depois. Haveria jogos disputados no colégio deles e em outros colégios também, a escola toda estava empolgada com o primeiro campeonato esportivo feminino que competiriam e, melhor ainda, com o fato de terem um time que lhes dava chances reais de ganharem.

Harry assistiu a todos os jogos sentado na primeira fileira, comemorou cada gol como se fosse o dele mesmo, se irritou com cada jogadora derrubada e estava ali para acenar de volta quando Ginny olhava para ele do campo, com um sorriso satisfeito por encontrar exatamente quem ela estava procurando na arquibancada.

As meninas passaram com louvor pela fase eliminatória, venceram facilmente as oitavas de final, levaram a vitória suada nas quartas e, para a tristeza geral da turma de Hogwarts High School, perderam a semi final quando a decisão foi para os penaltis.

Ginny se despediu das companheiras de equipe quando deixaram a escola onde estavam competindo e se encostou no ponto de ônibus para ir para casa. Ela estava triste, suada, com o rabo de cavalo levemente fora do lugar e as bochechas vermelhas quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e olhou por sobre o ombro direito apenas por hábito, porque ela conhecia aquela voz.

—Oi Harry.

—Oi. - Ele se encostou ao seu lado, os braços deles se tocando levemente e causando um arrepio apesar dos casacos que ambos usavam. - Queria dizer que vocês jogaram muito bem, não mereciam ter perdido.

—Obrigada. - Ela sorriu para ele, mas não conseguiu esconder que estava chateada.

Harry estava há semanas esperando o momento perfeito para fazer o convite que queria há tempos e achou que aquela poderia ser uma ocasião promissora, então limpou a garganta e a chamou novamente:

—Hey Ginny, eu estava pensando se você quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo?  
Ela o olhou com pressa demais, e foi imediatamente mal interpretada.

—Quero dizer, para animar, não sei, mas tudo bem se você não quiser.

Ele coçou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer, mas ela não o deixou esperando muito.

—Claro, vou adorar.

Eles não sabiam muito bem como agir e o que fazer, porque naquela idade não dava para dizer que algum deles sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo na verdade, mas isso não os impediu de caminharem imediatamente até a sorveteria mais próxima e se sentarem para um sundae, ainda que o frio não fosse convidativo para o cardápio.

O passeio rápido para animar se estendeu pela tarde, transformou-se em uma caminhada de volta para o bairro deles ao invés do ônibus e acabou na avenida principal, onde cada um deveria virar para um lado diferente e ir para casa. A despedida, depois de três horas na companhia um do outro, trouxe da maneira mais espontânea possível o primeiro beijo, que ambos passaram o dia todo esperando.

Não foi o primeiro beijo de suas vidas, mas foi com certeza o melhor beijo que seus poucos anos de experiência havia lhes dado até então. O coração palpitando era uma característica que eles compartilhavam, assim como o sorriso largo que estampava seus rostos enquanto caminhavam o restante do caminho até suas respectivas residências.

Assim que passou pela porta, Molly e Arthur Weasley bombardearam a filha de perguntas sobre como havia sido o jogo, a resposta os surpreendeu e ambos não entenderam muito bem o motivo de todo aquele sorriso se elas haviam perdido. Harry, no entanto, entrou e foi direto para o seu quarto reviver o seu momento de glória em paz, ninguém se preocupou em perguntar nada a ele.

O dia seguinte chegou carregado de expectativas para os dois lados, mas continuar caminhando foi fácil depois que o primeiro passo havia sido dado. Assim, os dias que se seguiram os fizeram mais próximos, então agora além de beijos eles também compartilhavam o tempo juntos, conversas e todos os sorvetes que a cidade poderia oferecer.

Quando as férias de verão chegaram, Harry e Ginny descobriram que muito provavelmente estavam em um relacionamento, o que era inédito para ambos. A descoberta não veio em forma de um pedido, mas sim de uma constatação óbvia: eles se encontravam todos os dias na escola e gostavam desse ritmo, então era o próximo passo inevitável quando tinham dois meses inteiros de férias escolares pela frente.

A primeira vez que Ginny anunciou que estava saindo, os pais quiseram saber seu destino e ela os informou que tinha um namorado. Ninguém ficou muito surpreso, porque os sinais já existiam há meses, mas fizeram questão de conhecer o rapaz. Quando se encontraram naquele dia, Ginny estava meio sem graça em dizer a ele que seus pais queriam conhecê-lo, mas Harry fez o possível para não aparentar todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo e concordou imediatamente.

O jantar na casa dos Weasleys foi melhor do que o esperando, mesmo considerando que Ginny tinha seis irmãos mais velhos e todos fizeram questão de estar presente. Harry julgou que a experiência havia sido um sucesso, pois mais convites vieram depois desse e a presença do rapaz em encontros de família se tornou frequente.

Conhecer a família dela abriu espaço para perguntas sobre a família dele, que Ginny já havia notado não ser seu assunto preferido no mundo. Com essa barreira quebrada, agora não havia mais nada sobre o que eles não conversassem, o que incluía a infância triste que Harry havia tido até então e em como ele ainda se ressentia muito disso.

Naquele verão Harry descobriu duas coisas que marcaram sua vida: a primeira era a sensação de estar em uma família que se importa verdadeiramente com todos os integrantes, até com ele que nem era um integrante propriamente dito. A segunda, que ele não descobriu sozinho, foi o sexo.

Bastou uma tarde sozinhos, quando os tios de Harry viajaram para visitar algum parente com quem ele não se importava, para que Ginny conhecesse o quarto dele e todas as sensações novas sobre as quais ela só havia lido teorias bem amenizadas em suas revistas próprias para o público adolescentes. Não haviam planejado aquilo e sequer haviam diretamente falado sobre o assunto antes, mas ainda assim os dois concordavam que haviam superados as expectativas que nem sabiam que tinham criado.

Foi nesse dia também, enquanto ainda estavam abraçados sem roupa embaixo do lençol que Harry usava para dormir, a primeira vez que disseram “eu te amo” um ao outro. Aquela frase causou neles uma sensação de êxtase muito semelhante às reações que haviam experimentado apenas minutos antes,. Secretamente em seus próprios pensamentos, ambos podiam jurar que eram a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo enquanto estavam ali deitados.

Quando as férias acabaram em setembro, Harry e Ginny estavam num relacionamento tão estável que se alguém em Hogwarts já não soubesse que os dois estavam juntos, com certeza descobriram no primeiro dia de aula. Eles chegavam e saíam todos os dias juntos, passavam os intervalos de aulas juntos, estudavam juntos na biblioteca e, como era desde o inicio, treinavam futebol juntos.

Na terceira semana de aula a professora de literatura de Harry, que era a sua matéria preferida, pediu a ele que ficasse na sala depois da aula porque ela queria uma conversa a sós.

A Sr. McGonagall era o membro mais antigo do corpo docente de Hogwarts e conhecida por ser rígida e atenciosa nas mesmas proporções. Ela não precisou de mais do que duas reuniões de pais sem que os representantes legais de Harry aparecessem, para entender que havia algo não saudável naquela relação e chamar o rapaz para uma conversa. Ao entender que um dos melhores alunos que já havia tido na vida não recebia nenhuma motivação fora da sala de aula, a professora tomou para si a missão de motivá-lo enquanto ele fosse um de seus pupilos.

Quando o convite chegou Harry não estranhou, porque não era raro que ela o chamasse para emprestar algum livro ou conversarem sobre algo relativo à matéria. Naquele dia, no entanto, quando sentou-se do outro lado da mesa da professora, Harry viu que ela carregava alguns folhetos que lhe chamaram a atenção.

—Como vai Potter?

—Muito bem, e a senhora?

—Bem, obrigada. - Ela não era de meia palavras e sempre ia direto ao ponto. - Se bem me lembro das nossas conversas, você gostaria de cursar literatura, não é isso?

—Sim senhora, quero ser editor.

Harry teve tanto tempo sozinho, com nada mais para brincar além de tudo o que o primo Duda desprezava, majoritariamente livros, que se apaixonou por eles e decidiu muito cedo que gostaria de ser a pessoa que escolhe o que vai para as prateleiras.

—Muito bem, então acredito que isso vá lhe interessar.

Os folhetos que ela lhe estendeu eram sobre uma bolsa de estudos integral em literatura, com ajuda de custo mensal por todo o tempo de duração do curso. A oportunidade perfeita para ele, que certamente não poderia contar com nenhuma ajuda financeira dos tios, numa universidade respeitada em Budapeste, na Hungria. Vendo que o garoto ainda olhava impressionado para o papel e provavelmente não falaria nada pelos próximos cinco minutos, a professora continuou.

—Eu andei lendo o edital de inscrição e acredito que você tem chances reais de conseguir, mas para isso precisa trabalhar com cuidado na sua inscrição. Eles pedem uma carta de recomendação de algum professor, então eu tomei a liberdade de escrever uma te dando as melhores recomendações que você pode conseguir.

—Muito obrigado senhora McGonagall, eu não sei nem o que dizer.

—Não há de que, é um prazer ajudar. Dê o seu melhor e eu estarei satisfeita. Da minha parte era só isso, Potter, aproveite o resto do seu dia.

Ainda sem acreditar no que via, e tentando acalmar toda a expectativa que se formava dentro de si, Harry juntou os papeis e se virou para sair da sala com a cabeça a mil, criando mais expectativas do que deveria. Assim que abriu a porta, no entanto, encostada na parede oposta estava quem fez seu estômago afundar: Ginny.

Ela não levou dois segundos para perceber que havia algo errado e quis imediatamente saber o que era. Harry a guiou pelos jardins da escola até um banco mais afastado, se sentaram e ele explicou tudo a ela. Enquanto lia os folhetos que ele havia lhe entregado, Ginny entendeu perfeitamente o que aquilo significava: a única oportunidade de uma vida melhor que ele talvez tivesse e o fim do relacionamento deles, simultaneamente. Ainda assim, ela falou exatamente o mesmo que McGonagall havia dito anteriormente: é uma oportunidade muito boa, então ele deveria dar o seu melhor.

Os dois trabalharam juntos na inscrição dele pelos próximos três dias, imprimiram todos os papeis necessários, conferiram mais duas vezes que tudo estava em ordem e foram juntos até o correio enviar o envelope para a universidade. Os resultados não sairiam até o início do verão seguinte, então assim que depositaram o envelope na urna de envio, nenhum dos dois tocou mais naquele assunto e resolveram viver como se aquela carta não existisse.

Harry passou aquele natal com os Weasley e voltou para casa na tarde do dia 25 de dezembro com a certeza de que nunca antes havia comido melhor. A sacola que balançava em sua mão enquanto ele cruzava o bairro contra o vento frio de início de inverno continha um presente que fez seus olhos brilharem: um suéter de lã com um expressivo H no peito, feito a mão pela mãe da namorada. Todos os membros da família ganharam um com as respectivas iniciais e olharam para a peça com cara entediada, mas o rapaz pensou que aquela era a coisa mais legal que alguém já havia feito por ele.

Quando as férias de fim de ano acabaram, Harry recebeu os últimos cinco meses de aula de sua vida escolar com uma energia renovada, pois ele queria se despedir de Hogwarts deixando apenas memórias boas para trás e o melhor histórico que ele conseguisse.

As provas finais acabaram numa quinta-feira quente no fim de maio, então Harry e Ginny decidiram comemorar o início das férias com um piquenique que lhes ocupou toda a manhã e boa parte da tarde do dia seguinte sentados na beira do lago que havia no bairro vizinho.

Desde o fim das aulas, todos os dias quando acordava Harry descia as escadas com expectativa para ver se havia algo para ele no correio, mas as três primeiras semanas de junho não lhe trouxeram nenhuma novidade. Ele não havia comentado com ninguém em sua casa sobre a inscrição que havia feito, mas sentia mesmo assim que a proximidade do seu aniversário de dezoito anos deixava a todos ali com a esperança de que ele finalmente se mudasse.

Quando julho começou Harry já havia perdido boa parte da esperança e se convencido de que não havia dado certo, até que numa manhã, poucos dias depois, se surpreendeu com um envelope branco endereçado a ele e pousado em cima do tapete no hall de entrada. Assim que o viu, Harry perdeu toda a fome que estava sentindo, subiu novamente as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, trancou a porta do quarto apenas para garantir que não seria interrompido e o abriu: Aprovado.

Dentre tudo que havia escrito na carta de aceitação de seu requerimento de bolsa, apenas aquela palavra ficou rondando sua cabeça por bons cinco minutos, durante os quais ele pensou com alivio e felicidade que finalmente deixaria a casa dos Dursley e nunca mais voltaria. Foi inevitável não pensar também em Ginny, o que o acometeu de tamanha dúvida e hesitação que ele jamais pensou sentir diante da chance de se mudar para bem longe dos tios.

Ele tinha duas semanas para enviar sua resposta para a instituição, então decidiu pensar nisso com calma depois de ter se alimentado. Sem esperar nem mais um minuto após terminar sua refeição, Harry se dirigiu à casa da namorada, pois ele queria que ela fosse a primeira a saber, já que a situação a afetaria tanto quanto a ele. Ginny recebeu a notícia com o mesmo apanhado de reações que ele próprio: primeiro euforia e felicidade, depois tristeza e aquela sensação de perda que era difícil de ignorar.

Na semana seguinte, depois de muita conversa e noites mal dormidas, Ginny o acompanhou novamente até o correio para que ele enviasse sua carta de aceitação, e os dois decidiram naquele momento que viveriam o melhor verão de suas vidas juntos.

E assim foi: eles comemoraram o aniversário de dezoito ano dele, logo em seguida o aniversário de dezessete anos dela, e passaram juntos cada um dos quarenta e nove dias que separaram o envio da carta de aceitação e a data do embarque.

Como previsto, os tios de Harry receberam a notícia com uma felicidade que eles não se preocuparam em esconder e que nada tinha a ver com o futuro profissional do sobrinho. Por vários dias Duda fez piadas com a credibilidade da instituição de ensino que aceitaria alguém como o primo, mas desistiu quando viu que Harry apenas continuaria ignorando tudo o que ele dizia.

Na última semana antes do embarque os Weasley fizeram uma pequena festa de despedida para Harry, onde todos os irmãos e cunhadas da namorada fizeram questão de aparecer para parabenizá-lo e se despedir. A tensão entre ele e Ginny e o tanto que os dois estavam ainda mais grudados que de costume não passou despercebido por nenhum dos presentes, mas ninguém disse nada.

Na véspera da mudança, Harry e Ginny estavam deitados na cama dela em silêncio, trocando carinho e imersos em pensamentos. Ele desviou os olhos do teto quando a sentiu se mexer e levantar do seu peito e a observou caminhar até a estante onde mantinha os poucos livros que tinha. Essa era uma paixão que eles compartilhavam, mas nenhum dos dois tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar todas as edições que gostariam de ter.

Ainda em silêncio, Ginny puxou dali um exemplar que ele já havia visto muitas vezes e sabia ser seu livro preferido: Alice No País Das Maravilhas. A edição era de colecionador, com capa dura revestida em tecido branco e rosa. Ela abriu o livro em sua mesa de estudos, puxou uma caneta e se debruçou sobre a folha de rosto.

—Ginny! - Harry se levantou de imediato e foi até lá quando entendeu o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela bloqueou a visão dele enquanto terminava de escrever, fechou o livro novamente e entregou para ele.

—Eu quero que você tenha alguma para te lembrar de mim nessa sua nova vida.

Ele pensou em contestar, mas desistiu assim que abriu o livro e leu o que ela havia escrito:

_“Harry, eu sei que você vai conseguir tudo o que sempre quis e o que eu mais queria é que fosse possível estar ao seu lado para ver tudo isso._

_Onde quer que você esteja saiba que eu acredito em você e nunca vou te esquecer._

_Eu te amo,_

_Sua Gin_ ”

—Eu não preciso de nada material para lembrar de você, você não precisava ter feito isso. - Ele a puxou para um abraço e ambos fecharam os olhos para se acomodar no que era a maior certeza que tinham naquele momento: o quanto se amavam.

Nem Harry e nem Ginny haviam chorado até então, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu se manter forte naquele momento. Quando se deitaram para dormir naquela noite, cada um em sua cama, algumas lágrimas teimosas ainda vieram e o sono levou horas para finalmente aparecer, trazendo em sonhos tudo o que ambos mais sentiriam falta a partir do dia seguinte.

Os pais de Ginny se ofereceram para levá-lo até o aeroporto, então no dia 4 de setembro de 1999 eles estacionaram na frente da casa do rapaz meia hora antes do horário combinado para evitar o risco de atrasos. Mal o veículo parou e Harry saiu segurando a única mala que precisou para acomodar todos os seus pertences, usando um cachecol um pouco grosso demais para o clima agradável que fazia. A viagem de carro foi silenciosa, o casal manteve as mãos dadas o tempo todo no banco de trás. 

O saguão de embarque era novidade para Harry, que nunca havia andado de avião antes, mas em poucos minutos ele já havia despachado a bagagem e pegado o cartão de embarque no balcão da companhia aérea. Molly e Arthur se despediram dele com abraços carinhosos e votos sinceros de boa sorte, depois voltaram para o carro para dar privacidade aos dois.

Harry e Ginny não sabiam bem o que dizer um ao outro, então se preocuparam mais em se abraçar ao invés de tentar preencher o tempo com palavras que ambos já haviam dito milhões de vezes. Eles trocaram um beijo longo cheio de significados e quando se separaram Harry tirou o cachecol do próprio pescoço e colocou a peça nela.

—Eu nunca vou te esquecer também. - Ele falou em meio a outro abraço. - Você e sua família me deram nesse ano e meio tudo o que eu nunca tive antes. Eu amo você Gin, e isso não vai mudar.

Eles teriam ficado ali mais tempo se o embarque para o vôo dele não tivesse sido anunciado enquanto os dois trocavam mais um beijo. Algumas outras lágrimas, um último abraço e então Harry partiu.

Olhando pela janela do avião, enquanto via a cidade ficar cada vez mais distante e se despedia mentalmente de tudo o que estava deixando para trás, Harry tentou encontrar dentro de si a euforia que achou que sentiria quando finalmente dissesse adeus a tudo o que estava deixando para trás. A sensação estava ali, presente sob uma pilha de “e ses” que ele não conseguia evitar, os pensamentos rondando ao redor de realidades alternativas que o permitiriam ficar perto dela.

É verdade que o que ele via ficando para trás era uma vida cheia de ressentimento, sensação de abandono e solidão na maior parte do tempo, pois os Dursley nunca se esforçaram para fazê-lo sentir que era da família. Se essa viagem tivesse acontecido um ano e meio atrás ele estaria certamente dançando no corredor do avião.

No entanto, agora ele também estava deixando Ginny e toda sua família ali e partindo para uma vida desconhecida, com pouquíssima ou nenhuma possibilidade de contato com eles. Essa era a parte responsável por todos os sentimentos que encobriam sua felicidade, pois considerando que seus pais haviam morrido quando ele ainda era novo demais para sequer se lembrar de seus rostos, os Weasley, e principalmente Ginny, eram os responsáveis por lhe apresentar o único amor e acolhimento que ele havia conhecido até então.


	2. Capítulo 2

_And I know it’s long gone_

_And that magic is not here no more_

_And I might be okay_

_But I’m not fine at all_

**_Em 2000 Ginny foi aceita na Ulster University, na Irlanda do Norte._ **

Os Weasley tinham uma vida financeira limitada, sem grandes luxos, viagens longas ou roupas de marca. Ainda assim, Molly e Arthur trabalharam e economizaram tudo o que puderam para que todos os sete filhos pudessem ter acesso à universidade, a qual nenhum dos dois tivera a oportunidade de frequentar.

Depois de chorar pela partida de Harry por aproximadamente um mês, Ginny começou a pensar no próprio futuro e enviar cartas para as universidades que estavam dentro do orçamento limitado da família. Ela deu preferência a todas as opções que a permitiriam continuar na cidade, pois não estava preocupada em esconder a esperança de que Harry talvez retornasse depois dos estudos e ela queria estar onde ele pudesse facilmente encontrá-la.

A aceitação mais promissora que recebeu, no entanto, acompanhada de uma bolsa parcial que traria grande alívio aos pais, veio da Irlanda do Norte. Ela sabia que pelo bem do seu futuro e da própria família, não poderia recusar tal chance, mas ainda assim não foi uma escolha fácil. Ginny sabia que sair da cidade significava cortar o laço que, pelo menos dentro dela, ainda existia com o namorado, mas essa era sua vez de pensar em si própria, e assim o fez.

Ginny adoraria ter tido a oportunidade de compartilhar com Harry para onde estava indo, talvez combinar de tentar se ver no verão e receber aquele abraço apertado de despedida que ela já conhecia. Para preencher um pouco do vazio que a impossibilidade trazia, ela ajeitou o cachecol dele ao redor do pescoço e se recostou para olhar a paisagem através da janela do avião. Já fazia um ano e muito provavelmente estivesse só em sua cabeça, mas ela ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro dele no tecido que ela segurava com tanto carinho.

**_Em 2002 Harry conseguiu o primeiro estágio numa editora._ **

A bolsa de estudos que a faculdade pagava a Harry todos os meses era estritamente suficiente para suas despesas com aluguel, alimentação e livros escolares. Os dois primeiros anos do rapaz na Hungria não foram fáceis e ele precisou economizar de todos os lados para conseguir se manter com o pouco que tinha, pois sabia que não havia ninguém a quem ele pudesse recorrer caso precisasse.

Quando o terceiro e último ano de graduação começou, trazendo junto a possibilidade de finalmente procurar um estágio, Harry mandou todos os currículos que conseguiu e dedicou todas as horas livres se preparando para entrevistas. Algumas negativas depois e ele finalmente recebeu duas propostas para se juntar a pequenas editoras que ficavam perto de Budapeste, a qual ele optou pela que oferecia o maior salário.

Ele mal conseguia conter a felicidade de finalmente começar a fazer aquilo que sempre quis, então o trabalho passou então a ocupar o primeiro lugar em sua lista de prioridades, juntamente com a faculdade. O primeiro salário foi recebido com felicidade e a primeira coisa que ele fez quando passou a finalmente ter mais dinheiro do que precisava para suas necessidades estritamente básicas, foi estabelecer uma lista de coisas que gostaria de comprar para melhorar a qualidade de seus estudos e trazer um pouco de praticidade para sua vida.

Com as economias dos primeiros sete meses de salário, Harry comprou seu primeiro computador. Era uma máquina grande e pesada, com um monitor de tubo que ocupava boa parte da mesa de estudos do seu quarto, mas ainda assim ele morreu de orgulho quando o ligou pela primeira vez e comemorou o fato de que não mais precisaria ficar na faculdade até o último horário todos os dias para conseguir digitar seus trabalhos.

Mais quatro meses de economia e ele se deu o luxo de comprar um celular. O aparelho cabia na palma de sua mão e a tela era apenas suficiente para acomodar os cento e noventa caracteres que uma mensagem SMS suportava, mas lhe permitiria se manter acessível e era o que importava.

Mais uma vez, enquanto se divertia com o jogo da serpente que se movia cada vez mais rápida pela tela, o rapaz pensou em como sua vida havia mudado para melhor desde que saiu da Inglaterra e se perguntou se Ginny por acaso também teria um aparelho como aquele, pois ele adoraria que a primeira mensagem de texto que mandaria em sua vida fosse para dizer que ainda sentia saudade.

**_Em 2003 Harry foi até Warrington._ **

Harry ficou confuso quando a secretaria da universidade o contactou informando que alguém havia entrado em contato com o campus tentando localizá-lo. O papel que recebeu junto com o recado continha um número de telefone e o nome da tia, o que o deixou ainda mais incerto sobre o que aquilo significava.

O motivo da ligação o surpreendeu: a tia havia decidido vender a casa que era dos pais dela e ele precisaria ir até a Inglaterra para assinar a autorização e receber metade do valor, correspondente à herança de sua mãe. O rapaz precisou usar todas as economias dos últimos quatro meses de estágio para pagar a passagem e os três dias de hospedagem no hotel mais barato que conseguiu encontrar, porque nunca mais nessa vida ele dormiria embaixo do mesmo teto que os Dursley.

A quantidade de dinheiro que aquela casa renderia ele não fazia ideia, mas certamente era mais do que ele jamais havia visto na vida. Para completar a surpresa, Harry nunca havia sido sequer informado da existência de tal herança. O dinheiro, no entanto, não era o motivo do tamanho do seu nervosismo ao entrar em um avião pela segunda vez na vida, um mês depois da ligação da tia.

Será que Ginny Weasley gostaria de vê-lo? Será que ela também ficaria tão nervosa quanto ele estava quando os dois se encontrassem? Será que ela ainda estava lá? Ele esperava que a resposta fosse sim para todas as perguntas, porque ele ainda pensava nela com muito mais frequência do que aqueles quatro anos implicariam a princípio.

A burocracia da venda do imóvel e transferência do dinheiro tomou um dia inteiro da viagem, que Harry passou praticamente em silêncio ao lado dos familiares. Quando os tios se despediram e foram embora, deixando-o na porta do banco, ele olhou novamente o extrato impresso de sua conta e seu queixo caiu como em todas as outras vezes: nunca antes ele havia sequer imaginado ver tantos dígitos naquele papel.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo, tomou café da manhã e saiu em direção ao seu antigo colégio, porque ele fazia questão de visitar a professora McGonagall. Ele aguardou até que ela terminasse sua aula e foi surpreendido com um abraço quando ela o viu. Ficaram ambos muito felizes em se ver e ela não conseguiu esconder o orgulho que sentiu de tudo o que ele contou sobre sua vida na Hungria.

O próximo destino era a casa dos Weasley, cada passo que Harry dava fazia seu coração bater mais forte ainda, ao ponto de ele achar que estava à beira de um ataque cardíaco quando finalmente virou na esquina da rua que tanto frequentara alguns anos antes.

Ao chegar na frente da casa, no entanto, tudo estava diferente: as cortinas não eram as mesmas, o jardim bem cuidado tinha dado lugar a uma segunda vaga de garagem e haviam alguns brinquedos infantis espalhados na varanda da frente. Ele não encarou as mudanças como bom sinal, mas se preparou para bater mesmo assim. Antes de alcançar a campainha, no entanto, ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

—Hey Potter? Quanto tempo!

Harry girou nos calcanhares para encontrar Olívio Wood, seu ex companheiro de futebol, cruzando a rua em sua direção. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos, suficiente para o amigo dizer que seria pai em breve, e Harry contar que ainda estava morando na Hungria, agora a caminho de um mestrado.

—Hey Olívio, você sabe se os Weasley ainda estão morando aqui?

—Oh não, você não soube o que houve com um deles?

O tom usado fez o estômago de Harry se embrulhar um pouco em antecipação à notícia ruim que certamente viria.

—Um dos gêmeos, Fred, sofreu um acidente de moto quase dois anos atrás e não resistiu, foi um trauma horrível para a família. Os pais eram os únicos morando aqui na época, porque os dois mais novos haviam ido estudar fora, então ano passado eles resolveram vender a casa e se mudaram.

—Você não tem ideia de pra onde eles foram, né?

—Nem ideia Harry, desculpa, eles se tornaram bem fechados depois que tudo aconteceu, o que é compreensível, então ninguém por aqui tem muita certeza de onde eles estão agora.

Harry agradeceu as informações e voltou para o hotel. Ele se lembrava muito bem dos gêmeos, eram sem dúvida os dois integrantes mais espirituosos da família, saber da morte de um deles o deixou profundamente triste.

“Os dois mais novos haviam ido estudar fora”, Olívio dissera, o que queria dizer que Ginny provavelmente nem estaria na Inglaterra. Naquela noite, muito mais do que em qualquer outra, Harry pensou nela até dormir, mas pela primeira vez desde que deixou seu país, tais pensamentos tinham um tom de despedida que ele nunca antes imaginou. Se os Weasley não estavam mais em Warrington, isso queria dizer que ele não tinha mais como encontrá-la.

**_Em 2005 Ginny concluiu sua especialização em Biologia Marinha._ **

Seria difícil encontrar em todo o Reino Unido alguém com um sorriso maior do que o de Ginny enquanto cruzava o corredor de formandos se equilibrando em seu salto e ostentando com orgulho o canudo recém adquirido, a beca balançando no ritmo dos seus passos. Os pais, que haviam vindo apenas para a ocasião, sorriam orgulhosos e emocionados ao participar da última formatura da família. Dean Tomaz, seu namorado, também aplaudia a cena com entusiasmo.

Os três a abraçaram com carinho quando Ginny se juntou novamente a eles depois das fotos e juntos foram a um restaurante elegante comemorar a ocasião. Os quatro tiveram uma noite agradável e repleta de sorrisos, que se estendeu por mais três dias até Molly e Arthur voltarem para casa.

Agora com os estudos concluídos, Ginny havia decidido aceitar a proposta que o namorado vinha fazendo há algumas semanas e se mudar para a casa dele. Os dois estavam juntos há pouco mais de um ano e o relacionamento estava indo muito bem, então não viu por que continuar adiando. Ela já tinha saído com outras pessoas desde que chegara à Belfast, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia verdadeiramente envolvida.

Dean se prontificou a ajudá-la com a mudança e passaram o sábado inteiro separando e encaixotando coisas. Ele ficou encarregado de pegar as caixas organizadoras no alto do seu armário, e assim que colocou a primeira delas em cima da cama fez um comentário que causou uma sensação familiar em Ginny, embora ela não a sentisse há vários meses.

—Que cachecol bonito, nunca te vi usando. Parece masculino. - A última parte da frase continha certa desconfiança, que ele tentou disfarçar girando a peça nas mãos casualmente.

O primeiro impulso de Ginny foi puxar a peça de sua mão, mas ela se refreou e continuou onde estava.

—Era do meu irmão.

—Oh, sinto muito.

Dean sabia que a namorada havia perdido um irmão em um acidente, embora aquele assunto não era fosse levantado entre eles porque ele conseguia sentir sua dor. Muito sem graça, ele dobrou a peça novamente com o maior cuidado que conseguiu e a retornou exatamente aonde estava.

Embora tenha passado os próximos minutos se perguntando por que havia mentido, Ginny não soube identificar todos os seus motivos. O que ela tinha certeza era que não queria levantar suspeitas infundadas e nem precisar justificar o motivo de não se desfazer da única lembrança que tinha do que até então ela ainda considerava a fase mais mágica de sua vida.

**_Em 2006 Harry conseguiu um emprego como editor._ **

A vida de Harry mudou muito pouco depois do recebimento de sua herança. Muito sabiamente ele decidiu que não usaria nada daquele dinheiro enquanto não tivesse um ótimo motivo para fazê-lo. No entanto, o rapaz não via mais a necessidade de guardar parte de seu pequeno salário mensal agora que sua poupança estava bem abastecida.

A primeira coisa que fez quando retornou de viagem foi alugar um pequeno apartamento de dois cômodos e sair da acomodação estudantil em que morava. Com uma casa para chamar de sua, a primeira aquisição de Harry foi uma estante para colocar todos os livros que planejava comprar. Os quase três anos que morou ali foram suficientes para que ele enchesse quase todas as prateleiras.

No mesmo mês em que concluiu sua especialização em literatura e gestão editorial, Harry conseguiu o emprego de seus sonhos em Berlin. Quando ele contou a novidade a Cho, sua namorada há quase dois anos, e ela aceitou se mudar para lá junto com ele, ele julgou que a vida estivesse bem perto de perfeita naquele momento.

Na noite anterior à mudança, já com tudo encaixotado e pronto para ser colocado na van que eles haviam alugado, Harry estava deitado sozinho em seu apartamento, aproveitando o silêncio e o escuro para pensar em quanta coisa havia mudado desde que ele pisara na Hungria pela primeira vez.

Como acontecia vez ou outra, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Ginny Weasley e uma vez mais ele se lamentou por não ter uma foto dela, apenas porque adoraria confirmar se ela era realmente tão bonita quanto ele se lembrava. Ele se perguntou também se o cheiro dela, que ainda era seu cheiro preferido no mundo, era mesmo tão bom quanto em sua memória já meio defasada pelo tempo.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Harry colocou na mochila as roupas que havia usado para dormir e se arrumou para sair. Com tudo pronto, ele se aproximou da caixa que continha seus livros e pegou o exemplar branco e rosa que havia deixado de fora. O rapaz abriu o livro e leu, pela milionésima vez, o texto que já sabia de cor, apreciando a letra bem desenhada do seu primeiro amor, aquele que nunca realmente teve um fim. Pensando que talvez Ginny estivesse certa e ele iria mesmo longe, outra vez desejou que tivesse um jeito de dizer isso a ela.

Com muito cuidado Harry colocou sua edição de Alice No País Das Maravilhas dentro da mochila e desceu as escadas com a primeira caixa nas mãos. Depois de tudo acomodado no veículo ele dirigiu até a casa da namorada, onde ela já o aguardava com um sorriso empolgado, e juntos partiram para mais um recomeço.

**_Em 2007 Ginny descobriu que estava sendo traída._ **

Ginny não poderia dizer que o relacionamento estava maravilhoso e que eles viviam no mesmo clima de romance e perfeição de quando decidiram morar juntos, mas isso não mudou o quanto doeu encontrar a confirmação de que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Dean sabia que a namorada não era boba, mas decidiu tentar a sorte mesmo assim e se envolveu com uma colega de trabalho. Os sinais estavam ali e Ginny os captou rapidamente, mas a evidência que ela buscava levou algumas semanas para aparecer.

Dean chegou em casa um pouco mais tarde naquele dia, deu um beijo apressado na namorada e pendurou o casaco de qualquer jeito antes de se dirigir apressado ao quarto.

—Hey Gin, vou sair com o pessoal da empresa, ok? É aniversário de um colega e vamos comemorar todos juntos.

Ginny o observou se afastar e voltou o olhar para o livro em seu colo, mas algo no meio do caminho chamou sua atenção, uma olhada mais minuciosa e ela notou que se tratava de um pequeno envelope caído no chão embaixo de onde o recém chegado havia pendurado sua roupa. Deixando todos os pudores de lado, ela o abriu e correu os olhos pelo conteúdo do cartão de aniversário que encontrou ali dentro, sentindo todas as peças se encaixarem.

Sem nenhuma pressa, Ginny caminhou até o quarto e se encostou no batente da porta, o cartão aberto nas mãos. Ela não chamou a atenção de Dean, mas ele a viu ali quando se virou e toda a cor sumiu do seu rosto quando percebeu o que ela segurava.

—Você estava mexendo nas minhas coisas? - Ele tentou se defender, ela riu sem humor.

—Não, isso caiu do seu casaco quando você o pendurou, mas ainda que eu estivesse você acha mesmo que essa é a parte relevante dessa conversa?

Dean não disse nada, apenas continuou encarando-a.

—Belo cartão de aniversário, mas pessoalmente esse não é o tipo de texto que eu considero apropriado para uma colega de trabalho. “Não vejo a hora de ter você só pra mim e comemorar do jeito que a gente mais gosta”. - Ginny leu pausadamente, e Dean ficou mais vermelho a cada palavra pronunciada. - Só fiquei com uma dúvida, quando você disse que vão comemorar todos juntos quer dizer que você está saindo para uma orgia ou esse era seu jeito de tentar me fazer de trouxa mais uma vez?

—Não estou te fazendo de trouxa.

—Você até estava, mas não está mais. Aqui está o seu cartão, boa festa de aniversário para você e não se apresse em voltar para casa, eu não estarei mais aqui.

Ginny deixou o cartão sobre a cômoda e voltou para a sala aparentando uma calma que ela não sentia. Dean veio atrás, tentou argumentar, derramou algumas lágrimas e implorou, mas tudo isso só serviu para aumentar a mágoa e a raiva da ruiva que nem por um segundo reconsiderou sua decisão.

No fim ele se calou, mas não saiu de casa. Sentado na mesa de jantar, Dean assistiu a pessoa com quem dividiu os últimos quatro anos colocar caixas e malas perto da porta de entrada, se vestir e deixar a chave em cima da mesa antes de dizer um simples “tchau, Dean” e sair assim que o táxi chegou.

Dentro do veículo a caminho da casa da amiga que a receberia por alguns dias, Ginny se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas. Enquanto absorvia a dor do término ela se lembrou da única outra vez que havia terminado com alguém, porque no fim era isso o que a despedida de Harry havia sido ainda que eles tivessem teimado em não decretar o fim em palavras. Os motivos haviam sido completamente diferentes, mas ambos doíam mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Ginny sempre pensou em seu primeiro relacionamento como algo mágico, perfeito pelo tempo que durou e nunca propriamente encerrado, mas ali pela primeira vez ela se perguntou se tal perfeição se devia apenas ao fato de que Harry Potter não havia tido tempo de magoá-la, porque em algum momento no passado ela também achou que o que tinha com Dean era perfeito, não mágico, mas ainda assim muito bom.

Apesar de toda a mágoa, Ginny ainda achava que não, que Harry não a teria magoado nem que tivessem tido todo o tempo do mundo. Tal constatação adicionou à sua lista de pesares a dor por nunca poder descobrir.

**_Em 2008 Harry se casou._ **

A decisão veio de forma natural, afinal já estavam juntos há quase quatro anos e há dois haviam se mudado para Berlin. Assim, Harry e Cho acharam que formalizar a união era só um detalhe na vida de casados que de fato já levavam.

Ela queria fazer uma festa pequena, mas ele foi contra e no fim acabaram ficando só com a cerimônia no cartório mais perto da casa deles, onde estariam presentes apenas os dois, a juíza e os pais da namorada, que chegariam da China em três dias para participar do casamento de sua única filha.

Na semana anterior ao grande dia, estavam abraçados no sofá quando ela puxou novamente o mesmo assunto:

—Harry, tem certeza que não quer adiar e convidar sua família?

—Cho, já falamos sobre isso. Mesmo que eu quisesse ver meus tios ou compartilhar qualquer coisa com eles, eles não viriam. Os Dursleys foram só as pessoas que me deixaram morar na casa deles, nunca fomos uma família.

—Eu sei, mas na verdade eu estava pensando nos Weasleys.

Era a primeira vez que ela os citava, e isso o deixou tenso.

—Nos Weasleys?

—Sim, não foram eles que você me disse que te acolheram muito bem e te trataram como sendo da família nos seus últimos dois anos na Inglaterra?

—Sim, é isso mesmo. Mas perdemos o contato há muitos anos, eu não teria como encontrá-los.

—Que pena, seria bem legal se eles pudessem vir, não seria? - Ela encerrou o assunto e voltou a se acomodar no peito do futuro marido.

—Sim, seria.

Por motivos óbvios, Harry nunca havia contado à noiva qual era a natureza da sua relação com a caçula Weasley, talvez por isso ela tivesse abordado o assunto tão naturalmente. Continuaram assistindo ao filme que passava, mas agora a mente do rapaz vagava ao redor de um questionamento que a conversa lhe trouxe pela primeira vez: ainda estaria se casando com Cho na semana seguinte se não tivesse perdido o contato com os Weasleys tantos anos atrás?

**_Em 2009 Ginny se mudou para a Nova Zelândia._ **

A verdade é que Ginny não estava mais feliz na Irlanda do Norte, mas também não sentia ainda que era hora de voltar para a Inglaterra. Ela havia escolhido biologia marinha com a intenção de trabalhar em museus, o que ainda não tinha sido possível no lugar onde morava desde que iniciou os estudos.

Fazia já algum tempo que ela pensava em se aventurar um pouco mais pelo mundo, quem sabe adquirir mais experiência profissional e viver em algum lugar onde nunca antes tivesse pisado, descobrir talvez uma cultura diferente. Com esses requisitos em mente, Ginny refinou suas buscas até ter certeza de que a Nova Zelândia era o destino perfeito.

Uma vez que a decisão estava tomada, se organizar para a mudança de país foi rápido. Quando deixou Belfast, sua primeira parada foi a casa dos pais, onde ela deixou todas as coisas das quais não gostaria de se desfazer, mas que também não precisaria pelo próximos dois ou três anos.

No dia marcado para a viagem ela chegou no aeroporto com antecedência e enfrentou todas as filas com um sorriso no rosto, tamanha a empolgação que sentia. Quando estava sentada em frente ao portão de embarque, passaporte na mão e a perna balançando de ansiedade, sentiu uma mão bater em seu ombro.

—Desculpa moça. - O menino nervoso que a olhava não deveria ter mais do que dezesseis anos. - Esse é o portão de embarque para Budapeste?

Essa pergunta a fez congelar no lugar por alguns segundos e diminuiu seu sorriso pouco a pouco. A expressão de confusão do garoto foi o que a fez chacoalhar a cabeça e enfim responder:

—Não, esse é o portão para Wellington, na Nova Zelândia. - Ginny se certificou de que o embarque não começaria imediatamente e se voltou novamente para o garoto. - Vem, vou te ajudar a encontrar o seu portão.

Eles caminharam por cerca de cinco minutos e se despediram quando ele agradeceu aliviado por estar no local correto. Ginny ainda encarou por algum tempo o painel que indicava a última chamada para o embarque, os pensamentos rondando as ruas daquela cidade em que ela nunca esteve, mas que sentia que já tinha feito parte de sua vida mesmo assim.

—Com licença senhora, você está embarcando para Budapeste? - A comissária educada perguntou a ela.

—Não, não estou.

—Obrigada. - Respondeu apertando a tecla que mudou o texto para “Embarque encerrado”.

Mais uma olhada para onde o garoto havia passado e ela girou nos calcanhares para retornar ao portão de embarque que a levaria ao seu destino.

Assim que se acomodou para as horas de vôo que enfrentaria, Ginny se arrependeu profundamente de ter deixado o cachecol que Harry lhe deu em uma das caixas na casa dos pais, pois ela adoraria ilustrar com algo palpável todas as memórias que aquele adolescente perdido havia acordado e que ela certamente levaria algum tempo para fazer adormecer novamente.

**_Em 2011 Harry se divorciou._ **

Da mesma forma que haviam se casado por ser o mais adequado no momento, Harry e Cho chegaram juntos à conclusão de que o divórcio era iminente e necessário. A verdade era que não estavam felizes e duvidavam que voltariam a estar um com o outro.

Harry, em particular, não estava feliz com muitas coisas além do seu casamento. Ele não demorou muito para entender que não gostava tanto assim da Alemanha, e talvez tenha levado menos tempo ainda para aprender na prática que o mercado editorial, com o qual ele tanto sonhou, era um pesadelo. Só estava relutante em admitir para si mesmo tal constatação.

Ele se imaginava em uma sala com pilhas de livros, lendo durante todo o dia e escolhendo os melhores. Mas a realidade lhe trouxe mais reuniões do que leitura e um processo de escolha de conteúdo baseado mais em indicações do que em mérito, com o qual ele não concordava.

Quando o casamento acabou, Harry decidiu num impulso certeiro que não se acomodaria em uma vida em que ele não estivesse completamente satisfeito e jogou tudo para o alto.

Assim que resolveram a burocracia do divórcio e ele cumpriu as semanas necessárias antes de abandonar o emprego, Harry mais uma vez arrumou caixas de livros que foram despachadas para seu novo destino, colocou seu exemplar de Alice No País Das Maravilhas com cuidado na mochila e deixou a Alemanha e o mercado editorial para sempre.

Havia chegado a hora de dar um destino digno à sua herança.

**_Em 2012 Ginny resolveu voltar para casa._ **

Ginny tinha muitas expectavas quando embarcou para a Nova Zelândia e o país se encarregou de atender a todas elas: ela foi selecionada para um estágio remunerado em um museu famoso, saiu completamente de sua zona de conforto, descobriu novos gostos, sabores, estilos de vida, fez todos os esportes radicais que o país oferecia e até viveu um desses amores loucos de verão, que ocupou seu tempo de forma muito gostosa e acabou naturalmente quando o rapaz em questão precisou voltar para a Austrália.

No entanto, desde o seu primeiro dia Ginny soube que não moraria ali para sempre e que quando a hora certa chegasse ela voltaria para casa.

O tempo havia feito com que Ginny parasse tanto de planejar e deixasse as coisas acontecerem, então foi exatamente assim que ela tratou seu retorno à Inglaterra. A ruiva estava feliz no lugar onde morava e sabia exatamente a vida que queria ter em seu país de origem, então se decidiu que entraria no avião quando os sinais surgissem.

Contrariando expectativas os sinais foram rápidos e vieram na forma de uma vaga de emprego no SeaCity Museum de Southampton, cidade costeira ao sul da Inglaterra que ficava a apenas trinta quilômetros de onde os pais moravam desde que se mudaram de sua cidade origem, no extremo oposto do país. Ela se candidatou no mesmo dia e foi contratada após quatro etapas de processo seletivo, todos realizados pela internet.

Os Weasleys recepcionaram a caçula com uma festa surpresa cheia de comidas das quais ela morria de saudade e transbordando o amor característico da família. Depois de uma noite que recarregou suas energias e a lembrou o motivo pelo qual sempre soube que voltaria, quando todos foram embora Ginny deu boa noite para os pais, tomou um banho relaxante e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Olhando ao redor para todas as lembranças e objetos que ela havia acumulado ao longo dos anos, era notável quanta coisa havia mudado da Ginny que deixou a Inglaterra aos dezoito anos para a Ginny que retornava agora aos trinta, disposta a viver numa cidade do outro lado do país e com tanta história para contar.

Ela se sentou e puxou aleatoriamente uma das caixas de papelão, quando a abriu encontrou alguns casacos de inverno, seu travesseiro e, embaixo de tudo, o cachecol que havia ganhado no aeroporto de Warrington aos dezessete anos.

—Só pode ser perseguição, não é possível. - Falou para si mesma, apanhando-o e trazendo-o para perto do nariz.

Ginny sabia que era psicológico, mas mesmo assim achava curioso e de certa forma interessante que treze anos depois ainda conseguisse se lembrar do cheiro do primeiro namorado com tanta exatidão que era capaz de senti-lo naquela peça. 


	3. Capítulo 3

_It was rare_

_We were there_

_We remember it all too well_

**_Em 2013 tudo voltou ao seu devido lugar._ **

Fazia quase um ano que Ginny estava de volta ao seu país de origem e essa era a primeira vez que tirava férias desde que começou a trabalhar no museu.

Havia sido um ano agitado, em que ela escolheu se doar totalmente ao trabalho e à família. A mais nova dos Weasley havia passado muitos anos fora e decidiu que sua prioridade imediata era aproveitar seus pais, irmãos e sobrinhos o máximo que pudesse. Programas em família eram o que preenchia praticamente todos os seus finais de semana, e ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita com isso.

Quando acordou em seu primeiro dia de férias, pelas janelas do apartamento onde morava no centro de Southampton Ginny conseguia ver o céu azul típico dos dias quentes de início de julho. Ela estava empolgada para começar os planos que fizera para aqueles dias. Sua família era do norte da Inglaterra então poucas vezes ela tinha ido ao sul, assim a ruiva pensou que explorar sua nova região seria uma ótima maneira de aproveitar seus dias de descanso.

Victoire, sua sobrinha mais velha que já tinha treze anos, havia perguntado se poderia acompanhá-la por alguns dias e Ginny achou a ideia ótima. A ruiva buscou a garota por volta do horário do almoço e as duas passaram cinco dias viajando pelos arredores, conhecendo pequenos vilarejos, cidades histórias, cenários de alguns filmes e aproveitando cada parada para um sorvete. 

Estacionaram em frente à casa dos pais de Ginny no fim da tarde de sexta e ela se divertiu vendo Vic contar com empolgação tudo o que tinham feito naqueles dias. Alguns dos irmãos chegaram no sábado de manhã e ficaram para o final de semana, Molly e Arthur mal podiam conter a felicidade com a casa cheia como estava.

Ginny se despediu dos pais na segunda-feira após o almoço e entrou no carro para voltar para casa. Ela virou na rodovia que a levaria ao seu destino e cantarolou a música que tocava no rádio, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem enquanto prestava atenção no trânsito à sua frente e no dia ensolarado que fazia.

Ela ligou a seta e se posicionou para pegar a próxima saída para sua cidade, mas o segundo nome na placa de sinalização a fez hesitar por um breve segundo: Portsmouth a 35 quilômetros.

Ginny nunca tinha ido a Portsmouth. No último momento ela cancelou o sinal, retornou para a faixa do meio e decidiu que poderia fazer mais uma pequena expedição antes de voltar para casa. Talvez até jantasse por lá. 

A cidade tinha certo charme, não tinha como negar, e o centro se estendia em ruas paralelas repletas dos mais diferentes comércios. Ginny deixou o carro estacionado na primeira vaga que achou e caminhou a esmo, se perdendo pelas ruas como havia feito com a sobrinha na semana anterior. No meio da tarde ela foi até a praia, comprou um sorvete e se sentou na areia para aproveitar o calor do dia, sem pressa.

Quando o relógio em seu braço marcou cinco e meia da tarde ela se levantou e espanou a areia da saia do vestido curto. Ainda que o sol desse as caras até as dez da noite durante aquela época do ano, Ginny sabia que em pouco menos de uma hora todos os comércios já estariam fechados e não haveria mais nada para fazer por ali, então deixou de lado os planos de um jantar fora e se virou para começar o caminho de volta para casa.

Ela tinha um senso de direção razoavelmente bom e se lembrava perfeitamente de onde havia deixado o carro, então calculou que as chances de chegar no local se pegasse uma rua paralela à que tinha usado antes eram bem grandes e resolveu assumir o risco.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada seus olhos se detiveram em uma fachada de madeira que ela achou bonita o suficiente para prestar mais atenção e descobrir que se tratava, o que fez seu rosto se iluminar: uma livraria. A última vez que Ginny entrou em uma livraria havia sido na Nova Zelândia, então ela achou que valia a pena chegar em casa alguns minutos mais tarde para fazer aquela pequena expedição.

Ela cruzou as portas de entrada e caminhou sem pressa por entre as prateleiras, aspirando o cheiro característico de livros novos que ela tanto gostava. Ao contrário do que Ginny esperava devido ao horário, o local estava agitado para os padrões de uma loja que vende livros, então ela se permitiu não se apressar. Haviam indicações escritas por funcionários ao lado de alguns exemplares e ela se deteve em várias delas na prateleira de ficção e fantasia.

Quando chegou ao final das estantes ela notou que a loja era estreita e comprida, com entrada para a rua de trás também. Haviam longas prateleiras dos dois lados, um balcão redondo no cento, que abrigava o caixa, e a parede lateral era repleta de itens de papelaria. Ela se lamentou não ter um lugar assim mais perto de casa e continuou sua visita.

Ginny percebeu que o barulho de vozes havia diminuído e resolveu se apressar para não ser a última cliente na loja. Apanhou os dois livros cujas indicações mais lhe chamaram atenção e se dirigiu ao caixa, onde o que parecia ser o único funcionário restante estava atendendo a outra cliente de costas para ela. Sem dispensar um segundo olhar na direção do dois, ela se virou e esperou sua vez enquanto se admirava com quantas versões diferentes e bonitas de canetas estavam penduradas na vitrine.

Quando ouviu a gaveta do caixa se fechando, indicando que a transação havia acabado, Ginny se virou novamente para frente e sorriu automaticamente para o rapaz que a atenderia, mas assim que ele se virou também ela se sentiu congelar e não conseguiu dar nem mais um passo.

Harry se considerava uma pessoa de raciocínio rápido, mas não havia equação ou lógica nenhuma que explicasse de maneira convincente como Ginny Weasley poderia ter se materializado ali bem diante de seus olhos. Um lado dele ainda não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo de fato e ele estava apreensivo de piscar e ela desaparecer tão rápido quanto surgiu. A verdade é que ele estava paralisado e qualquer outra coisa além daquele olhar que nenhum dos dois parecia conseguir quebrar não tinha a menor importância.

Faziam catorze anos que os dois não se viam ou sequer tinham notícias, mas bastou aquele olhar para eles confirmarem de uma vez por todas que nem uma vida inteira seria suficiente para fazê-los esquecer do rosto que os encarava de volta.

Ginny foi a primeira a voltar a se mover e continuou seu caminho até o balcão, onde pousou os livros que segurava com as mãos levemente trêmulas.

—Eu não…

—Mas como…

Os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo e se detiveram imediatamente quando viram que o outro iria dizer algo, então voltaram ao silêncio que os fez rir nervosos.

—Ginny. - Harry disse mais para ele mesmo do que para ela, parado do outro lado do balcão.

Agora que estavam completamente convencidos de que o outro era real, eles se permitiram relaxar os ombros e olhar em volta para respirar fundo. Quando voltaram a se olhar já pareciam menos em choque.

O turbilhão de pensamentos que circulava em suas cabeças eram praticamente idênticos: Harry e Ginny estavam eufóricos com o encontro e com vontade de sorrir de orelha a orelha, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensivos com os detalhes que já não conheciam mais um do outro. E se a reação que viam no outro era apenas surpresa? E se fossem o único com o coração descompassado e todo um borboletário no estômago? E se o outro tivesse outra pessoa? E se o outro não fosse mais quem se lembravam?

Eram tantas perguntas e ironicamente nenhum dos dois parecia sequer saber como dizer oi.

—Você também está tentando entender quais são as chances de isso acontecer? - Ginny perguntou com o tom mais estável que conseguiu.

—Na verdade eu não estou conseguindo formular um pensamento coerente.

Eles riram e desviaram o olhar novamente. Quando olhou para baixo Ginny viu a razão que a havia feito chegar até ali e empurrou os livros na direção dele.

—Comecemos por pensamentos simples então, eu vou levar esses dois, por favor.

—Ótima escolha, fui eu que escrevi a recomendação de ambos. São seus. - Ele os empurrou de volta na direção dela.

Harry a olhou com a atenção enquanto dizia e gostou de vê-a rolar os olhos como ele poderia apostar que ela faria. Algumas coisas aparentemente continuavam iguais. Ginny pensou em negar, mas a ideia de ter um presente dele era atrativa demais.

—Tem certeza que não vai ter problema pra você?

—A loja é minha, tenho certeza absoluta de que não vou ficar bravo comigo.

Ela o olhou surpresa e os dois puderam sentir no peso daquele olhar tudo o que queriam saber um do outro, sobre o que mais havia mudado em todos aqueles anos.

—Você mora aqui? - Harry não aguentou a curiosidade e perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

—Em Southampton.

—Do lado.

—Sim, não são nem vinte minutos de carro.

Ela se preparou para fazer uma pergunta também, mas uma voz os assustou e eles olharam para o lado alarmados.

—Com licença, eu gostaria de pagar. - A senhora de aparência ranzinza falou sem muita paciência.

Harry se desculpou com o olhar, Ginny assentiu informando que aguardaria ali e se preocupou em organizar os próprios pensamentos enquanto ele finalizava a transação. Assim que a cliente apanhou a sacola e se retirou, ele não se preocupou em checar se já estava no horário ou não, apenas pediu um minuto e fechou a loja, agora eram realmente só os dois. Quando se juntou novamente a ela, não havia mais um balcão entre eles.

—Tem tanta coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar que não sei nem por onde começar. - Ginny expressou o que ambos sentiam.

—Você não imagina como eu estou feliz em te reencontrar.

—Acho que eu tenho uma ideia.

Eles não saberiam dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas em segundos estavam presos em um abraço silencioso que expressava muito mais que todas as frases que eles não conseguiam montar coerentemente. A primeira coisa que Ginny pensou com o rosto colado no peito dele é que aquele era exatamente o cheiro que ela conseguia sentir no cachecol que repousava dentro da terceira gaveta do seu guarda roupa. Harry estava aliviado e emocionado demais para que seus pensamentos pudessem fazer sentido em palavras.

Se separaram com relutância, mas não se afastaram mais do que um passo.

—Você não quer mais alguns livros? Ainda não estou pronto para me despedir.

Ginny riu da pergunta, mas ela também não queria dizer tchau.

—Não precisa, obrigada. Mas não sei, você tem algo pra fazer agora?

—Não, depois daqui eu iria para casa.

—Eu também só estava indo para casa. A gente pode, sei lá, você quer tomar alguma coisa? - Aquele não era a primeira vez que Ginny convidava alguém para sair, mas nunca antes ela tinha se sentido nervosa daquela forma ao fazê-lo.

—Claro, eu adoraria.

Harry desligou os computadores, ativou os alarmes e apagou as luzes o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ele puxou a carteira, a chave do carro e o celular de dentro de uma gaveta pelo lado de dentro do balcão e guiou Ginny até a porta lateral por onde sairiam. Eles estavam muito conscientes da presença um do outro, e caminhar por entre prateleiras de livros com as luzes apagadas e a mão dele apoiada na base das costas dela não ajudava.

Ele conhecia bem a cidade e os guiou até um pub que sabia ser tranquilo, onde escolheram a mesa mais ao canto e pediram duas bebidas. A princípio eles não sabiam bem como começar a conversa que queriam ter, mas as frases começaram a sair mais facilmente à medida que passavam mais tempo um com o outro e reconheciam gestos e expressões de que lhes eram familiares.

Não demorou muito para que relaxassem completamente e a partir daí a conversa fluiu leve e facilmente, fazendo-os se agarrar a cada informação nova que recebiam, como se estivessem tentando montar um quebra-cabeças e torcendo para que o resultado final fosse parecido com a imagem que guardavam um do outro.

Harry contou a ela sobre a Hungria, a faculdade, a especialização, a herança que ele nem sabia que existia e a visita a Warrington quando foi até sua casa e descobriu que eles haviam se mudado, sobre a mudança para Berlin, a péssima experiência que havia tido como editor e até sobre Cho. Ele queria que Ginny soubesse tudo o que havia acontecido nesses anos todos, como se de alguma forma isso fosse fazê-la um pouco presente em cada um deles, porque de certa forma ela sempre esteve. Sua narrativa terminou com a abertura da livraria e quão profissionalmente feliz ele estava desde então.

Ginny falou sobre Belfast, a faculdade que havia escolhido e que surpreendeu o rapaz, os diferentes empregos pelos quais passou, a experiência incrível que viveu na Nova Zelândia, o trabalho que realizava no museu, que foi o que a fez se mudar de volta para Inglaterra, e dispensaram vários minutos falando sobre Fred, que era um assunto sobre o qual ela não falavam com mais ninguém. Ela odiava ter que explicar para as pessoas como o irmão era maravilhoso, mas com Harry isso não era necessário porque ele o conheceu, ele sabia.

Ao final daquela conversa os dois já sabiam tudo de principal que havia acontecido durante o tempo em que se perderam um do outro. Ouviram tudo com toda atenção do mundo, mas duas informações específicas os fez imediatamente alertas: estavam solteiros e eram ambos felizes e bem sucedidos a apenas vinte minutos de distância um do outro.

A noite havia começado com cada um sentado de um lado de uma mesa redonda e grande o suficiente apenas para duas pessoas, mas à medida que descobriam mais da pessoa a sua frente e barreiras invisíveis começaram a ser quebradas, inevitavelmente as físicas também ruíram. Era como se eles soubessem que toda a intimidade que compartilhavam na última vez em que se viram só estivesse adormecida, mas acordando com bastante facilidade.

Depois de toda a atualização sobre o que havia acontecido, Harry e Ginny estavam agora falando sobre suas vidas atuais. Ele não tinha muito sobre o que dizer, já que passava a maior parte de seu tempo na livraria, mas a ruiva tinha família o suficiente para lhe render muito assunto.

As cadeiras estavam agora lado a lado, os pés passando por cima um do outro para caber no espaço apertado e as cabeças coladas em frente ao celular que ela usava para mostrar fotos de todos os sobrinhos. Harry não havia convivido muito com todos os seus irmãos porque metade deles já não moravam mais com os pais quando os dois começaram a namorar, mas ele se lembrava de todos eles.

—E essa aqui é a Victoire, a mais velha. Nós viajamos juntas na semana passada.

—Uau! - Harry se aproximou mais da tela e Ginny já sabia o que ele diria, porque já tinha ouvido aquilo milhares de vezes. - Ela é a sua cara, só que loira.

—Todo mundo diz isso, mas eu não sei se enxergo essa semelhança toda.

—Se ela fosse ruiva, seria idêntica a você quando começamos a namorar. - Ele olhou diretamente para ela antes de continuar. - E acredite, eu me lembro muito bem.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e sentiram um arrepio gostoso com a expectativa do que viria a seguir, mas antes que pudessem aproximar seus rostos um grito vindo do bar os fez dar um pulo e olhar na direção da voz que lhes interrompeu.

—Fechando em vinte minutos. - A atendente falou enquanto limpava o balcão com um pano molhado e a cara fechada.

Ginny puxou a cortina atrás de si e olhou pela janela com os olhos arregalados, a noite já ia alta.

—Mas já? Que horas são?

—Onze e trinta e sete. - Harry respondeu olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

Olharam ao redor e viram que eram os únicos ali.

—Acho que precisamos ir.

Harry concordou com um aceno e os dois se levantaram, pegaram seus pertences, agradeceram a atendente que não respondeu e saíram. Mal haviam pisado na calçada e a porta se fechou atrás deles com um baque. Harry virou para a direita e Ginny o acompanhou, os dois perdidos nos próprios pensamentos, até que alguns metros depois ele tirou a chave do carro do bolso, parou e se virou de frente para ela. Estavam no meio da calçada de uma rua escura e deserta, Ginny olhou para a direita e depois para a esquerda com a expressão confusa e começou a rir.

—Não sei onde deixei meu carro.

A verdade era que Ginny não estava tão preocupada assim com o carro e também não tinha pressa em ir embora. Nenhum dos dois queria que aquele encontro acabasse, só não sabiam como dizer isso.

Harry bagunçou os cabelos e sorriu um pouco nervoso.

—Vou te ajudar a encontrá-lo, imagino que você queira ir logo para casa e descansar para acordar cedo amanhã. - Aquela frase era pura especulação.

—Na verdade eu estou de férias pelo resto da semana. - Ginny entendeu perfeitamente e resolveu dar o segundo passo para o desfecho que queria para aquele dia que já tinha se provado surpreendente o suficiente.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, os rostos sérios. Poderiam ter passado catorze anos sem saber nada um do outro, mas se conheciam o suficiente para saber o que vinha a seguir, porque já haviam protagonizado aquela mesma cena. Ao contrário do abraço apressado que trocaram sem nem saber direito como havia começado, dessa vez eles aproveitaram a expectativa e absorveram cada detalhe da cena que se estendeu. Os passos na direção um do outro, os rostos se aproximando, a mão dele passando pela bochecha dela para se acomodar por baixo do cabelo em sua nuca e, enfim, o beijo que confirmou que estavam perdidos.

Podiam até ter começado calmos, sem pressa, mas não se mantiveram assim por muito tempo. Passados alguns segundos, a única pressa que não tinham era de quebrar aquele contato, porque em todo o resto só havia urgência. Harry desceu a mão para sua cintura e a empurrou até seu carro, onde se encostaram. Ginny gostou de sentir o corpo dele tão grudado a ela, enquanto corria as mãos pelas costas largas do rapaz não pode deixar de notar que algumas coisas haviam definitivamente evoluído desde a última vez em que apalpou aquele corpo.

Estavam um pouco ofegantes quando se separaram o suficiente para respirar um pouco, as mãos continuaram exatamente onde estavam e Harry não se moveu um centímetro para longe.

—Eu não sei como me despedir de você outra vez, fica aqui comigo essa noite. - Harry a encarou com o rosto sério enquanto dizia.

Ginny não conseguia olhar para nenhum outro lugar além daqueles olhos verdes cravados em seu rosto, e nem queria.

—Fico. - Respondeu sem titubear ou precisar pensar, ela mesmo teria se convidado caso ele não fizesse.

A atração venceu e eles se beijaram mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro. Harry não morava longe dali, então nem dez minutos se passaram até que Ginny se encontrou novamente prensada entre seu corpo e a porta com cuja fechadura ele brigava em meio ao beijo afoito. Assim que a sentiu se abrindo atrás de si, Ginny olhou para baixo assustada quando algo gelado tocou sua perna.

—Sai Jane! - Harry chamou a atenção da beagle que cheirava as pernas de Ginny com a empolgação de quem está fazendo um novo amigo.

—Jane?

—Jane Austen. - Ele explicou e chamou a cachorra que o acompanhou saltitante pelo corredor ao lado.

Quando se viu sozinha e olhou ao redor, reparou que estava na sala onde uma estante repleta de livros tomava toda a parede oposta. Ela caminhou até lá e correu os olhos rapidamente pelas lombadas, se perguntando se o livro que ela deu a ele estaria em algum lugar por ali.

Ginny ouviu os passos rápidos de Harry se aproximando pelo corredor e antes mesmo de conseguir se virar ela sentiu as mãos dele fazendo o trabalho por ela e retomando à mesma urgência de antes, agora sem um animal de estimação faminto para interromper. Passaram afoitos pela porta do quarto e propositalmente acenderam a luz, pois tudo o que ambos queriam era absorver o momento por todos os sentidos possíveis, então seria um desperdício deixar justo a visão de fora.

Tudo naquele momento tinha simultaneamente a familiaridade de algo que já conheciam muito bem e a empolgação de uma novidade gostosa: conheciam aquelas mãos, mas o toque estava mais experiente, se lembravam perfeitamente do cheiro e do corpo um do outro, mas não conheciam todas as curvas que o tempo havia criado, sabiam qual era a sensação de se perderem um no outro, mas agora certamente sabiam muito melhor como dar e sentir prazer.

Nenhum dos dois estava muito interessado em saber as horas quando tinham o outro confortavelmente sem roupa ao alcance das mãos, as pernas enroladas embaixo do lençol fino enquanto exploravam a gama infinita de assuntos sobre os quais queriam conversar. Só se lembraram de olhar no relógio quando notaram que o quarto, até então iluminado apenas pelo abajur que Harry acendeu quando voltaram para a cama depois de um banho compartilhado, estava claro demais: 6:18 da manhã.

—Nem dormir eu quero, o que está acontecendo? - Ginny perguntou e colocou o celular de volta sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

—Eu também não quero. - Harry a puxou para um abraço.

Ainda que não quisessem dormir, o cansaço e o conforto da proximidade venceram e os dois caíram no sono. O que pareceu ser apenas minutos depois de fecharem os olhos, um barulho alto e irritante os fez acordar assustados.

—Merda! - Harry resmungou enquanto se esticava sobre Ginny para alcançar o celular e silenciar o despertador. - Esqueci que tenho uma loja.

Ginny o olhou entre sonolenta e preocupada enquanto ele digitava alguns números no celular e começou a se sentar.

—Não Gin, já me junto a você outra vez. - Harry a impediu de se levantar e ela ia perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas se calou porque alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu a ligação. - Oi Luna, desculpe o horário. Será que você pode abrir a loja para mim hoje? Eu tive um imprevisto. Sem problemas, obrigado, te vejo mais tarde.

Ginny até pensou em perguntar quem era Luna, mas estava com sono demais para isso e deixou para lá. Harry se acomodou novamente e a abraçou, segundos depois estavam dormindo outra vez e não abriram os olhos até bem depois da hora do almoço. Ele precisava ir até a loja e ela precisava encontrar seu carro, então decidiram sair juntos depois de comer alguma coisa.

—Quais são os planos para os seus próximos dias de férias?

—Não sei, eu estava aproveitando o tempo livre para dirigir meio sem rumo por aí, gostaria de conhecer melhor o sul do país agora que me mudei para cá. Foi assim que vim parar em Portsmouth ontem.

—Que ideia legal, já estou aqui há mais de dois anos e ainda não tirei tempo para conhecer quase nada.

—Vem comigo. - O convite saiu num impulso, mas não poderia ser mais sincero.

Harry só levou três segundos para pensar em suas duas únicas responsabilidades: Jane e a livraria, felizmente Luna poderia cuidar de ambas.

—Vou.

O sorriso que trocaram dispensava mesmo qualquer palavra, então terminaram de comer em silêncio.

Ele colocou algumas peças de roupa na mochila enquanto Ginny andava ao redor de seu quarto mexendo em alguma coisa aqui e ali, até que ela parou em frente à prateleira que ele tinha ao lado da porta, onde alguns objetos aleatórios repousavam, entre eles uma edição de colecionador de Alice No País Das Maravilhas. Ela o apanhou e abriu na primeira página, onde encontrou o texto que havia escrito anos atrás, do qual já não se lembrava mais com exatidão.

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios ela fechou o livro e o devolveu ao lugar onde estava, quando se virou e seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, ele apenas deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio que o único lugar possível para encontrar um presente que sua primeira namorada te deu catorze anos atrás fosse a prateleira de frente para sua cama. Ginny certamente não reclamaria.

Desceram do táxi e entraram na livraria por onde Harry caminhou com segurança e um olhar clínico. Quando chegou ao balcão central ele cumprimentou pelo nome o rapaz que estava ali atrás e perguntou por Luna. Assim que ouviu a resposta, ele guiou Ginny por uma porta à direita e os dois entraram no que aparentemente era o depósito. Atrás da única mesa havia uma menina com os cabelos loiros bem claros que faziam contraste com alguns dreadlocks coloridos, usando roupas um tanto alternativas e um piercing no nariz. Ela não devia ter mais do que vinte e poucos anos.

—Oi Luna, obrigado por hoje de manhã. Eu vou precisar de mais um favor seu.

A garota olhou para cima e se surpreendeu ao ver que o chefe não estava sozinho. Luna desceu o olhar e reparou na mão dele repousando na cintura da ruiva que o acompanhava e se virou para Harry com um sorriso divertido:

—Que imprevisto mais bonito esse seu.

Ginny riu e continuou olhando em volta depois de apresentações rápidas por parte de ambas, enquanto Harry conversava com a amiga e lhe pedia para cuidar da loja e de Jane até sábado. Com tudo resolvido os dois saíram em busca do local onde Ginny havia deixado o carro, que à luz do dia ela não teve dificuldades em encontrar. A primeira parada foi a casa dela, onde o ritual de apanhar algumas peças e uma mochila se repetiu.

—Terceira gaveta. - Ginny falou quando viu que Harry estava parado em frente à sua cômoda.

Ele suspeitava o que encontraria ali, e não se enganou quando encarou o tecido escuro do cachecol que havia sido seu um dia.

—Eu juro que ainda sinto seu cheiro nele, também não sei como isso é possível. - Ela se encostou às costas dele e plantou um beijo na altura de seu ombro. - Vamos?

Não se importavam muito com o destino da expedição, afinal o que queriam verdadeiramente aproveitar estava a um banco de distância. No fim acabaram não indo tão longe, pois logo no segundo dia encontraram uma cidadezinha que lhes agradou e resolveram ficar por ali.

Nos poucos dias que tiraram apenas para si, Harry e Ginny tiveram tempo de descobrir que nenhum dos dois jogava futebol havia muitos anos, ela contou a ele como ganhou uma cicatriz na coxa durante um mergulho na Nova Zelândia em que bateu a perna na ponta de um coral, os dois se divertiram com o fato de Harry ainda gostar de sorvete de chiclete e Ginny ainda não suportar o sabor, conversaram sobre as viagens que fizeram, pessoas que conheceram e todas as outras coisas que lhes vieram à cabeça.

No fim da tarde de sexta estavam assistindo um filme no quarto do hotel, o dia estava bonito e quente, mas preferiram aproveitá-lo esparramados na cama e usando pouca roupa. Ginny estava encostada na cabeceira com Harry deitado entre suas pernas, os dois prestando atenção na TV, quando ela recebeu uma mensagem da mãe perguntando se ainda estava viajando e se estaria no almoço de sábado, pois todos os irmãos já haviam confirmado.

Ginny mordeu a unha do dedão e olhou para ele em dúvida antes de fazer o convite, por uma fração de segundos ela se perguntou se não estavam indo rápido demais. No fim, ela concluiu que não fazia nenhum sentido adiar se já tinham feito isso uma vez, não era como se estivesse apresentando à sua família toda alguém que conheceu três dias atrás.

—Você tem algo para fazer amanhã?

—Não, estou livre até segunda.

—Quer participar de um almoço em família, agora com nove sobrinhos além de todos os irmãos?

Harry virou o rosto para encará-la e sorriu empolgado, pois a menos que todas as suas memórias estivesse muito erradas, ele tinha certeza de que seria um dia memorável. 

—Com certeza eu quero.

Sorriram um para o outro daquele jeito que fazia seus estômagos se agitarem e Ginny confirmou para a mãe que estaria lá e que levaria alguém com ela, mas não quis dizer quem e insistiu em fazer surpresa.

Se em alguma coisa os Weasleys eram bons, era em superar expectativas. Harry já imaginava que seria um dia louco, no melhor sentido possível da palavra, mas a verdade é que foi caótico. Molly estava tão curiosa para saber quem acompanharia a filha que saiu correndo de dentro de casa quando ouviu o carro se aproximando. Assim que colocou os olhos em Harry ela demorou quase um minuto para se convencer de que estava enxergando direito, depois o prendeu em um abraço demorado e o guiou para dentro de casa aos gritos de “Arthur, você não vai acreditar!”.

Apenas Ron e Carlinhos estavam ali quando eles chegaram, então a cada nova cabeça ruiva que passava pela porta o padrão se repetia e Harry e Ginny contavam mais uma vez como tinham praticamente se materializado na frente um do outro, no que provavelmente era o maior acaso do mundo. As crianças o olhavam curiosas e um pouco envergonhadas, mas todas disseram oi muito educadamente.

A presença de Harry não alterou em nada a dinâmica da família, foi com satisfação que ele notou que ainda se encaixava ali e se sentia bem, da mesma forma como há catorze anos quando ainda convivia com aquelas pessoas regularmente. Seu olhar cruzava o de Ginny as vezes e a cumplicidade que havia entre eles também era satisfatória, a sensação que tinham era a de retomar algo que estava apenas em intervalo, mas que nunca deixou de existir.

Ginny se recostou no sofá ao lado dele e assistiu calada e satisfeita enquanto todas as peças de sua vida voltavam ao devido lugar: sua família estava ali, ela tinha um emprego que a fazia feliz e havia reencontrado Harry. Pensar nisso ainda a surpreendia e assustava, porque até segunda-feira de manhã ela poderia jurar que sua vida estava completa, no entanto agora tinha certeza de que Harry sempre havia faltado de alguma forma.

—Tia Gin. - Victoire sussurrou do lado dela, cutucando seu braço. - Quem é ele?

Ela demorou mais tempo do que o necessário para responder à pergunta da sobrinha, pensando consigo mesma em como apresentá-lo.

—É o tio Harry. - Respondeu por fim.

Harry ouviu a resposta e se virou para ela com um sorriso cúmplice e feliz. Desde que se reuniram ao restante dos Weasleys haviam apenas andado lado a lado e não demonstrado nenhum envolvimento, mas aquele olhar indicava o que os dois estavam pensando: para que adiar o inevitável? Ginny esticou a mão e ele entrelaçou seus dedos, ninguém ao redor pareceu minimamente surpreso com o gesto.

Não tinham a mínima ideia de como seria dali para frente e de como as coisas se equilibrariam entre eles, pois infelizmente não poderiam continuar para sempre grudados como estavam desde o momento em que se reencontraram, mas de alguma forma eles sabiam que não se largariam mais. Afinal, se catorze anos não foram suficientes para acabar com a mágica que havia entre os dois, algum período de tempo seria?

Algumas coisas simplesmente estavam destinadas a acontecer e, contrariando todas as estatísticas, Ginny e Harry não estavam errados no auge de seus dezesseis e dezessete anos: eles eram uma delas.


End file.
